Conventional design requiring embedded non-volatile memories have utilized electrical fuses (hereinafter referred to as eFUSE). However, these fuses have been found to rapidly become unfavorable in areas requiring a high level of efficiency due to the technology continuing scaling down. Furthermore, eFUSE are found not to allow reprogramming data bits that results in a one time programmable ROM. High density nonvolatile memories such as a NAND or NOR type flash memory have been found to only partially overcome these problems. However, inherently adding undesirable device structures such as a floating gate or ultra-thick oxide produce electrical parasitics (i.e., excessive capacitance, high voltages, typically greater than 5V), which are not supported in high performance logic technologies. These considerations require complex additional process elements to be integrated to the high-performance logic technologies, resulting in a high cost.